Jake
Jake, one of Kelly's many boyfriends who gets manhandled by an overprotective Al, appears in the Season 5 episode of Married... with Children titled "One Down, Two to Go". The part of Jake is played in the episode by stuntman/actor Ric Roman Waugh. In the episode One Down, Two to Go, when Kelly arrives with her date Jake, Bud, who is on the phone, then quietly hangs it up, and tries to convince them that it was Buck's mom on the phone and he was going to tell her that Buck didn't want to talk. Kelly obviously knows its a lie and then tells him to "go upstairs and Nick-at-Nite himself to sleep" as she needs the couch. Bud then tell her that he was there first and reminds her about the Lester incident that required the couch to be checked for fleas. Just then, Jake, in a surfer style accent, says "Hey! I got a brother named Lester!", Kelly nervously chuckles at before looking at Bud in contempt. Bud then tries to convince her that since she's now 18, she's an adult and should be able to do whatever she wants, including taking her date to her room, instead of a couch, back of a car or a dirty pile of laundry that she used with Mongo the night before, which Jake then happily says "No! I got a brother named Mongo!". Kelly agrees with Bud, saying that she's not 12 anymore and no longer needs to sneak in boys like she did back then. She then suggests that they play Strip Nintendo in her room like adults, which Jake is happy to do. As she and Jake make their way up the stairs, Bud gleefully stands near the staircase ready to see what's going to happen. Just then, the voice of Kelly is heard talking: ---- *Kelly: Oh, hi, daddy. I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want. This is Jake. ---- *Jake: Hi. We're going to Kelly's room. Hold my calls ---- Immediately, Al is seen walking down with Jake in a headlock and introduces himself and says before he goes to Kelly's room, he wants to introduce him to the house. He then proceeds to smash Jake's head into the banister, the brick wall and just as he's taking him to the door, Jake pleads for him to stop. He agrees to and opens the door, but as Jake is about leave, Al grabs him and slams his head into the door frame and continues to smash the door against his head, and then finally throws him out the door, as Bud watches from behind. Al sarcastically tells him "Don't be a stranger" and then he tells Bud that he's about 8 to 10 inches short of his record toss of 20 feet, which involved a guy named Larry, which Jake then says "Hey! I got a brother named Larry!" At episode's end, Jake is worried, saying that his eye still hasn't recovered from what happened last time, but she reassures him that Al is just a big teddybear. At episode's end, Kelly brings Jake by the Bundy house again. Al, who is at home; when he catches Kelly with Jake in her bedroom, Kelly tries to remind Al about their agreement about she bringing dates home, When Jakes asks if Al remembers him. Al then proceeds to take poor Jake in a chokehold again, and drag him downstairs, when they reach the bottom of the stairs, Al just points to the bannister, and then Jake obediently" slams his own head into it! Al then points to the brick wall, which Jake then drags himself to and slams his head against again! Finally, Al walks him over to the door, opens it, and tells him goodbye as he bends over so Al can throw him out the door again. As he looks out, he is happy that he just set a new record, which causes him to smile and give Bud a high five! Appearances * Season 5 ** ''One Down, Two to Go'' Category:Minor character Category:Character Category:Males Category:Kelly's boyfriends Category:Season 5